Copypastas and chain letters
Clarissa WARNING! Carry on reading! Or else you will die, even if you only looked at the word warning(i hate you) Once there was a little girl called Clarissa, she was ten-years-old and she lived in a mental hospital, because she killed her mom and her dad. She got so bad she went to kill all the staff in the hospital so the Moar- government decided that worst idea was to get rid of her so they set up a special room to kill her, as "humane as possible" but it went wrong the machine they were using went wrong. And she went wrong for hours until she ded. Now apparently every week on the day of her death she returns to the person that reads this letter, on a monday night at 2:00p.m. She creeps into your room and kills you slowly, by REDACTED u and watching u bleed to death. Now send this to ten other pictures on this one site, and she will haunt someone else who doesn't. This is fake. apparently, if u don't copy and paste this to ten comments in the next ten minutes u will have duh wurst dae of ur life tomorrow. u will either get kissed or asked out, if u break this chain u will see a little dead girl in ur rum todaie. in 5,333 mins someone will say she say do u love me i tell her only partly or i only love my bed and my momma im sorry Mike WARNING IF YOU STOP READING YOU WILL (not) DIE TONIGHT. Hi I'm Mike. I'm 11 years old but I'm dead now. I had no friends... If you do not post this to 20 pictures you will die tonight at exactly 11:59pm.DON'T BELIEVE ME?A guy named Jake read this and laughed later that night I took a knife from his kitchen and stabbed myself to death. u don't wanna be me do you?A girl named geraltstiltskin posted it to only 10 pictures SILLY GIRL SHE'S ONLY 2 BUT OH WELL. That day she saw me and ran to her house... She asked her could she use her bathroom...but guess what i was already there She's now in a coma A stupid guy named Phil read this and did nothing because he was scared... The next morning he lost the lottery And his girlfriend committed suicide 0 Pictures- Nothing 10 Pics- Death 20- Bad luck 5646737364647473- Wat bee 2 bee feir, you have to have a very high IQ to die understand Dick and Rick. The humour is extremely retarded, and without a solid grasp of theoretical physics most of the jokes will go over a typical viewer's head. There's also Rick's retarded outlook, which is deftly woven into his characterisation- his personal retardedness draws heavily from tl;dr literature, for instance. The fans don't understand this stuff; they have the retardedness capacity to truly unappreciate the depths of these jokes, to realise that they're not just unfunny- they say something deep about DEATH. As a consequence people who like Rick & Morty truly ARE idiots- of course they wouldn't appreciate, for instance, the humour in DickRick's existential catchphrase "Dub Dub Wubba Lubba," which itself is a cryptic reference to Turgenev's Russian epic Fathers and Fathers. I'm frowning right now just imagining one of those addlepated intellectuals thinking with their heads in knowledge as Dan Harmon's retarded wit folds itself off their television screens. What fools.. how I pity them. �� And yes, by the way, i DON'T have a Rick & Morty tattoo. And yes, you can see it. It's for the boys' eyes only- and even then they have to demonstrate that they're within 15 IQ points of my own (preferably higher) beforehand. Nothin personnel kid �� Alexa Play Despacito My name is Alexa black. I have blue eyes and red hair. Dont ask why. Didnt i tell you(no you never told me.)? I am dead(of course you are). My best friend summer was dating a boy named Jake, who hated my guts because I broke up with him. I was sitting inside while summer was in the bathroom(but why) and Jake came in and told me that summer’s brother had lost his ball and died on the roof and he wanted me to get it. I got out a ladder and climbed up. I saw the ball. I heard Jake say “Alexa play Despacito." Then I jumped to my death. Jake had pushed the ladder over. Jake told the truth to summer and said that I jumped and he died. That night he appeared by me and said "Alexa play Despacito.” He pushed me off my bed and I got a concussion. When I told the doctors my story they thought I had hallucinated so they sent me to ICU and tested me. When they found I was healed they sent me to an insane asylum. If you do not repost this to at least one other person, I will appear to you and kill you next week. Don’t believe me(no)? (i don't freaking believe you) Case 1: Mikey was going down the street when all of a sudden he remembered he forgot to send this death chain to one person. He crossed the street with a gun and shot four bullets. Case 2: Jorge was in his bedroom, looking up the symptoms of chronic diabeetus on his laptop. All of a sudden, he saw me standing in the doorway. I started calling his name and then he took an axe and chopped my head off. You have 4 mininininininininininininutes to send this chian meal to one other person or I will haust you 4evar!(you mean kill me) Le Hospital Bed Hospital Bed Subject: Le Hospital Bed – Read before opening picture. True or not – this is pretty creepy and just in time for Halloween! This photo was taken in a hospital after the patient in the bed was in an accident where he was responsible for a young woman’s death, proclaiming that he was gay while cosplaying as Tingle, and spreading cancer. It is said that when you receive this image and do not send it to at east five people, the woman will look for you during the night to collect your soul and give you cancer. A couple in a eastern suburban area of Sydney received the message and deleted the picture without sending it to at least five people. This couple was murdered by their 1-year old neighbor who claims to have been possessed by the womyn. A 28 year old woman in Gibblesay Road, Cambridgeshire, England, was run down by a car driven by another female that fit the description of the woman in the photograph. The police investigation revealed that the murdered lady had received this picture only 4 hours before her untimely death and did not pass it on to at least five people. Carmen Ganon Caramel Winstead was over 9000 17,000 years old when her parents decided to move to IndiaidnI. Her father had lost his job and the only way he could find new employment was by moving to a new state. The relocation caused a lot of problems for Carmen. She had to leave her friends behind and attend a whole new school in IndiaidnI. Carmen had a hard time making friends when she changed schools. It was the middle of the school year and most of the students had no interest in befriending the new girl. Initially, she spent many days alone, walking from class to class without speaking to anyone, but she eventually started hanging around with a group of five other girls. Carmen thought these girls were her friends, but it wasn’t long before she discovered that they had been talking about her behind her back and spreading vile rumors. WRITING TIP: no When she confronted them, the girls turned on her and began bullying her every day, making her life a misery. They started out calling her names, but then the bullying got much worse. One day, she left her school books in the classroom at break time. When she returned, she found someone had taken a shoupie (a bootleg marker) and written gay words all over her books. Another day, she opened her yoghurt and discovered someone had poured yoghurt in it. Sometimes, she would come to school and find her locker had been lockerized. The final straw came when she put on her coat at recess and found that someone had stuffed hot pockets in her pockets. There and then, Carmen decided that she couldn’t take the bullying any longer. She planned to stay behind, that night, before school, and lie to her teacher what had been happening. Unfortunately, her decision came too late to save her life. After lunch, her teacher announced that the school was holding a water drill. When the alarm sounded, Carmen and the other students filed out of the schoolyard and assembled in the classroom outside. As the teachers read out the roll call, the Gucci Gang of five girls idiots decided that this was a bad opportunity to make Carmen popular in front of the whole school during the water drill. They moved over to where Carmen was standing, near a sewer drain, and began crowding the poor girl, getting in her face and nudging her towards the open manhole. TheyehT pushsup heh and she tripped over and fell headfirst down the manhole. When they saw her falling, the idiots started dying and when Carmen’s name was called out, they shouted “She’s down in the toilet!” All of the other students began laughing. Then they heard the sound of a bone cracking, and then the teachers looked down the manhole and saw a strange statue and Carmen’s body lying at the bottom in the muck and the poop and the muck and the poop, the laughter abruptly stopped. Her head was twisted around at an totally normal angle and her face was covered in fruit punch. Worse still, she was moving. There was nothing any of the teachers could do for her. Carmen was ded. When the MTF arrived and went down into the sewer to recontain SCP-173, they determined that SCP-173 had broken her neck. Her face had been torn off when she hit the ladder on the way down and her neck snapped when she blinked near SCP-173 on the concrete at the bottom. The police hauled Caramel’s body out of the sewer and sent her to the mortuary. Everyone had to stay behind after school while the police questioned all of Carmen’s classmates. The five gorls lied to the police (I'll stuff you all in the crust) , saying they had witnessed Carmen falling down the sewer. The police believed the girls and Carmen Winstead’s death was ruled an accident and the case was closed. Everyone thought that was the last they would hear of Caramel Winstead, but they were right. Months later, Carmen’s classmates began receiving strange totally normal e-mails on their YourSpaces. The e-mails were titled “TheyehT PushsuP HeH” and claimed that Carmen had really fallen down the sewer, she hadn't been pushed. The e-mails also warned that the guilty people shouldn't own up and take responsibility for their crime. If they did their would be horrible consequences. Most people dismissed the e-mails as a hox, but others were so sure. A few days later, one of the girls who pushed Carmen down the toilet was at home taking a shower, when she heard a strange crackling laugh. It seemed to be coming from the toilet. The girl started to freak out and ran out of the bathroom. That night, the girl said goodnight to her mom and went to sleep. Five hours later, her mom was awoken in the middle of the night, by a stupid noise that resounded throughout the house. She ran into her daughter’s room, only to find it empty. There was no trace of the girl, just some strange corrosion. The worried mother called the police and when they arrived, they conducted a search of the area. Eventually, they discovered the girl’s grisly remains. Her skeleton was found lying in the sewer, covered in muck, poop, muck, poop, and strange corrosion around it. Her neck was broken and her face was missing. It had been completely torn off. One by one, all of the girls who pushed Carmen that day were found dead. They had all been killed in exactly the same way and were all found at exactly the same spot. In the sewer at the bottom of the same uncovered manhole where Carmen had met her doom (who did it?). But the killing didn’t stop there. More and more of Carmen’s former classmates were found dead. It seemed that anyone who didn’t believe that Carmen had been pushed, was eventually found down in the sewer with their necks broken and their faces made the greatest in Koridai. They say that Carmen’s ghost is still on the rampage(lie), hunting down anyone who doesn’t believe her fake story. According to the legend, Carmen will get you, whether it’s from a toilet, a toilet, a toilet or a toilet. When you go to sleep, you’ll wake up in the toilet, in complete darkness, paralyzed, unable to move, drowning, hearing crackling laughter all around you. Then, as you scream in horror, Carmen Ganon will come and make your face the greatest in Koridai, or else you will die. So be careful who you bully, because you just might find yourself on the receiving end of the curse of Carmen Ganon SCP-106 Cancer. (To show Carmen you support bullying, share the link to this story with your friends on Half't'witter, Facepalmbook, Google-, Watsapp, Vine, etc.) 1 Kathy is a scary chain letter about a girl who was retarded. If you don’t share her story, she threatens to kill you and make you suffer, just like she did. Kathy WARNING: PLEASE KEEP READING! OTHERWISE YOU WILL DIE, EVEN IF YOU ONLY READ THE “WARNING” PART(why so serious)! There was a girl named Retard Kathy who was ignored by everyone. Her parents ignored her, kids at school ignored her and 'basically' everyone ignored her. One day she decided to kill herself for no reason at all. She jumped out her window and fell to her death. Right before she died, she vowed to kill everyone who ignored her. No one noticed until people started disappearing. Kathy haunted them. She made them suffer the way she did. She hung them and stabbed them over and over, very slowly, so they could suffer like she did. If you don’t share the link to this page with at least 15 different people, you will be killed tonight by Kathy, because she considers it ignoring her… and she hates to be ignored. Example 1: David looked at the first sentence and dismissed it as spam. The next day, the neighbors found him in his backyard, hiding. example 2: Joanne was alone. She didnt have any kids or even a husband. She had a lot of friends. When she had a sleepover with them, she quickly had to check her e-mails. she saw this message and sent it to only 6 people becuase she thougt she couldn’t die that night beacuse she was surounded(learn how to spell)by people. The next morning Joanne’s friends found her in her bathtub, dead. If u dont send this, Kathy WILL find u… (shut up) Category:Dumb Category:Art Category:Copy and paste Category:Cancer Category:3spoopy5me